Ups ¡Me enamore!
by Kisshi
Summary: Podrá ser que Sesshomaru se enamoró de una niña?


¡Mi primer fic en esta página! Espero que les guste, hace mucho que no escribía nada así que estoy un poco fuera de onda. Agradecería que me dejen comentarios y opiniones para poder ir mejorando.

Esta historia está un poco extraña ya que la protagonizan solamente dos personajes de Inuyasha a lo largo del fic, no aparece nadie más que hable ni así.

_RESUMEN: Sesshomaru y Rin se enamoran, pero hay un problema... ¡Rin es aún una niña!_

**Ups ¡Me enamoré!**

Sesshomaru, un hombre de diecinueve años de edad, se encontraba descansando plácidamente en el sillón de su casa. Él aún vivía con sus padres, el año pasado había acabado el colegio y este año aún no conseguía un trabajo que le agradara, siempre que encontraba alguno, había una tonta mujer molestándolo todo el día, su jefe le gritaba y molestaba en todo a pesar de que hiciera bien su trabajo.

Mientras pensaba en un debate mental de donde podría llevar curriculum para que lo tomen, una niña nueve años menor que él se le acercó y le tocó el hombro de pronto.

—Sesshomaru, juega conmigo —pidió la niña con un tono de aburrimiento.

Sesshomaru la mira y suspira con suavidad.

—Sí Rin, ¿A qué quieres jugar? —Aceptó con un tono no muy convencido pensando en que luego se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

—A las escondidas —contestó ahora con una gran sonrisa.

Se dispusieron a jugar por un largo rato, Rin siempre encontraba al muchacho y a él le tardaba horas encontrarla, debía reconocerlo, ella era muy buena en las escondidas, además cuando la encontraba siempre le ganaba en correr a decir "libre".

Mientras jugaban Sesshomaru se la pasaba pensando en que haría con su vida, debía buscar trabajo pero uno que no le ocupara el horario de la mañana hasta por lo menos las tres de la tarde, ya que en ese horario debía cuidar a Rin porque no había nadie más que él en la casa.  
De pronto la niña lo encontró muy distraido del juego y se preocupó.

—¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru? ¿Te aburre jugar conmigo? —Preguntó inocentemente mientras hacía un puchero de lo más tierno a los ojos del aludido.

—¿Eh? No, no es eso, solo que tengo varias cosas en las que pensar, lo siento Rin —contestó con su acostumbrado tono frío.

—Oh, bueno, lamento estar molestandote con esto —dicho esto la niña se fue muy triste a la habitación de ambos ya que compartían el cuarto desde siempre.

Rin siempre estaba en la casa de la familia de Sesshomaru ya que cuando ella tenía apenas tres años sus padres murieron de manera muy trágica. Habían ido a un día de campo cerca de unas montañas y mientras estaban almorzando varios lobos se acercaron a ellos en busca de alimento y los descuartizaron vivos, la niña tuvo varias mordidas pero lograron salvarla, la familia Taisho que pasaban cerca de allí al ver la situación corrieron a intentar salvarlos, al ver que solo la niña estaba con vida la tomaron en brazos y corrieron a su auto nuevamente. Desde ese día ella vivía en casa de esta bondadosa familia, pero nunca le hablaba a ninguno, tardó varios años en poder hablar, ya que por el susto que tuvo de tan pequeña había quedado muda.

Sesshomaru quien era el que más tiempo pasaba con ella, que le llevaba la comida y que además dormían en la misma habitación, fue al primero que le habló. Una vez ella se encontraba en su jardín, todos sus compañeros la molestaban por ser "muda" ella sabía que podía hablar, pero simplemente no quería, tanto niños como niñas siempre le decían una sarta de insultos y burlas, a pesar de ser niños de cinco años eran muy mal hablados y malvados. Ella se encontraba sola, llorando en el patio trasero del jardín, ya todos sus compañeron habían vuelto a su sala pero ella seguía allí, llorando.  
Las maestras la buscaban desesperadas pero no la encontraban por ningun lado, entonces decidieron llamar a la casa de ella, quien atendió fue Sesshomaru que era el único que se encontraba en ese momento, a pesar de tener catorce años ya era muy maduro y fue a ayudar a buscarla.  
Al llegar se encontró con todas las señoras muy preocupadas buscando a la pequeña Rin. El muchacho simplemente la buscó un poco en el patio trasero y la encontró fácilmente en uno de los juegos, ella lo abrazó con fuerza al verlo y Sesshomaru la llevó a la casa. La niña le dibujó lo que había pasado, él se enojó bastante, era la primera vez que Rin lo veía enojado, volvió al jardín y habló con las maestras preguntandoles cómo era posible que ellas permitieran que le hiceran eso a la niña. Las mujeres se disculparon y aseguraron que no volvería a ocurrir.

Al volver a la casa Rin lo miró intrigada. Sesshomaru al notar lo que quería le dijo que no la volverían a molestar. Ella por primera vez desde que estaba en esa casa, sonrió abiertamente y le dijo con una voz muy suave y hermosa "gracias".  
Desde ese momento ella siempre estaba esperándolo a que llegara, cada vez que lo veía le sonreía y le preguntaba como estaba y cosas así, le tomó un gran cariño convirtiendose en la persona con quien más hablaba y a quien más quería.

Recordando esos momentos Rin sonrío abiertamente y simplemente intentó olvidarse de todo lo que había ocurrido hace unos instantes y se dispuso a dormir cerrando los ojos acostada en su cama a apenas unos metros de la de Sesshomaru.

El muchacho se encontraba al lado de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación, miraba a la niña pensativa y luego como se quedaba dormida. También recordaba como la conoció y el momento en que hablaron por primera vez. Recordó esa vez que habían estado molestando a la niña, a SU niña, pensó detenidamente, ¿SU niña? ¿Desde cuándo él la consideraba suya? Se asustó bastante ante sus extraños pensamientos y se alejó de la habitación.

Rin al despertar de su largo y hermoso sueño, se levantó de una salto de la cama y corrió a la sala de estar donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, brincaba por la casa con una enorme sonrisa y se paró frente al chico que buscaba. Lo miró muy contenta y luego de unos instantes que él la miraba interrogante le tomó la mano para luego hablar con su dulce voz.

—Soñé con que eras mi príncipe, estábamos en un hermoso castillo enorme, yo era la princesa y tú mi hermoso príncipe que me cuidaba de todo y me brindaba todas las comodidades —la niña contaba su sueño con un tono y una mirada de inmensa ilusión.

Sesshomaru se quedó en silencio y recordó su pensamiento de antes. ¿Ella era su princesa? Genial, lo que le faltaba, volver a pensar en esas cosas extrañas que lo dejaban muy asustado de si mismo, ¿Se había enamorado de una niña nueve años menor que él? ¿Qué era? ¿Un abusador o algo así?  
Sin saber como reaccionar se quedó callado por un largo rato mirándola de forma muy seria a lo que Rin pensó que no le había gustado el sueño que había tenido.

La ilusión de la niña acabó de inmediato cuando su "príncipe azul" se soltó del agarre de mano que ella había echo y se fue.  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos como si fueran un manantial, corrió a su habitación y se encerró.

Luego de este suceso la pequeña empezó a distanciarse de él lentamente hasta el punto de no hablarse ya. Todos en la casa se preguntaban que había pasado, pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar, Rin nuevamente había dejado de hablar, no decía ni "A" en todo el día.

Así pasaron los años y el "príncipe azul" de la pequeña Rin ya cumplía veintisiete años teniendo ella dieciocho nada más, pero lo suficiente para irse de la casa. Sesshomaru ya se había ido hace años de la casa de su padre, ni bien cumplió veintiuno aprobechó la plata que había ahorrado y se mudó a un pequeño apartamento de una sola persona. No era mucho pero sí suficiente para él.  
Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a verse las caras luego que él se fue. Pero un día se cruzaron en la calle, y él la saludó con mala gana como se saluda a una persona que no te cae bien.

—Hola… —Saludó la ya mujer.

—Hola. —Constestó cortante el hombre sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Rin al notar la indiferencia de él hizo una mueca de disgusto y se alejó rápidamente para tomar de la mano a un muchacho no muy lejos de ellos, lo saludó alegre con un besito en los labios. Sesshomaru al ver eso se enojó y se acercó rápidamente a ellos, los separó con brusquedad y rodeó a Rin con sus brazos quedando ella de espaldas a él y mirando ambos al chico que Rin había besado.

—¡NO toques a MI niña! —Gritó con fureza y posesividad sin importarle quien lo escuchara.

Rin se sorprendió muchísimo de la situación y más se sorprendió al ver como su novio corría asustado alejándose de ellos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Sesshomaru? ¿Cómo espantas así a mi novio? —Lo regañaba la muchacha muy enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ese idiota no te merece, ni siquiera se atrevió a enfrentarme para tenerte —gruñó muy molesto mientras la soltaba.

—¡Aah! —Gritó desesperada llevandose sus manos a la cabeza— ¿Quién no saldría corriendo al ver tu espantosa cara? ¡Viejo estúpido! —Dichas estas hirientes palabras se fue corriendo a otra dirección sin seguir a su ahora ex-novio.

—Pero… Rin… Yo solo… —Susurró ya estando solo y mirando a la dirección que ella había corrido.

Dudó un momento en si ir o no, pero al final decidió que sí y salió corriendo a la dirección de la chica a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le daban.  
Al llegar a un parque la vio sentada en un banco llorando con el rostro contra sus rodillas y tapandose con los brazos.

—Rin… —Llamó su atención el peliblanco hablando en tono muy bajo y arrepentido.

—¿Qué quieres? ¡Ya no estoy con nadie que tengas que espantar! —Gritó enfurecida dirigiendole una mirada fulminante haciendo que él baje la cabeza.

—Yo… —Se calló por un instante y luego levanta la cabeza con decisión— Lo siento Rin, es que, por un momento me sentí muy celoso de verte con ese chico —el tono tan decidido con el que habló sorprendió a Rin, ¿Debía tomarlo como una confesión?

—Bastaba con llamarme y decirme que estabas celoso —contestó mientras le caían más lágrimas— Además… ¿Qué derecho tienes a estar celoso cuando tú fuiste quien me rechazó hace años? —Esta pregunta hizo que Sesshomaru se sintiera de lo peor.

Se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó de lado con delicadeza, la chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y siguió llorando. Sesshomaru se volteó un poco para poder pegarla a su pecho con fuerza. La chica se tranquilizó un poco para luego ponerse nerviosa dándose cuenta de la posición en que estaban. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo carmesí.

—Se….Sessho… —Intentó decir en un susurro nervioso cuando él le levantó la cabeza y la besó con suavidad haciendo que ella no termine de hablar.

Rin abrió los ojos bien grandes al extremo sorprendida, no lo podía creer, ¿Sesshomaru la estaba besando?  
El chico se separó luego de unos instantes y al verla tan sorprendida decidió que era momento de decir alguna cosa.

—Lo siento, me enamoré de ti —Susurró para luego volver a besarla, esta vez con un poco más de pasión.

Rin luego de escuchar esas palabras se calmó de golpe y correpondió el beso cerrando sus ojos lentamente y entregandose a esa dulce sensación de los labios de su amado. Porque así era, ella se había enamorado de él desde aquella vez en que la salvó de seguir siendo maltratada por sus compañeros, lo amaba desde aquella vez que había soñado que era su príncipe, lo añoraba desde esa vez que él se fue, lo quería a su lado, por siempre.

Luego de un rato se separaron para tomar aire y para mirarse con una mirada profunda y muy expresiva, llena de amor.

—Ups... Me enamoré de ti —susurró Rin con suavidad para besarlo con fuerza y pasión expresando todos esos sentimientos reprimidos por tantos años.

**FIN**


End file.
